


Feast

by JustChuggingAlong



Series: The Ego Realm [8]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gore, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, a lot of blood, if that makes you uncomfortable at all I recommend moving forward with caution, or just not moving forward at all, seriously though this is incredibly gorey, these are two messed up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChuggingAlong/pseuds/JustChuggingAlong
Summary: READ THE TAGS PLEASE"He has considered asking Bim if he could watch many times, but he never ended up entertaining the idea. However, now that they were in a relationship, Google felt slightly more confident in bringing up the topic."Bim's strange diet was common knowledge at this point. Yet Google had far more interest in it than was probably normal.They were two fucked up people.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning please read the tags okay?
> 
> I got inspired by an anonymous submitter's stories "Lights Will Shine on Your Sins" and "The Dark Will Hide our Sins," both on bimgle.tumblr.com (check the stories out they're good.)

Google had known about Bim's ‘activities’ for quite a while. All of the Ipliers did. It wasn't common knowledge for all egos, but it was a generally accepted fact for the egos at Ego Inc. Bim's cannibalism.

Everybody would see when Bim would walk through the halls covered in blood, or pass by with a body over his shoulder. It was just a common occurrence at this point. But the only person who had ever seen Bim truly in action was Wilford. He was the one who discovered Bim's strange ‘diet’ in the first place.

Before that event, Google didn't have much interest in the game show. Yet afterwards, he had gained a sort of morbid interest in him. That eventually evolved into an actual interest and eventual friendship. Google often ended up assisting Bim with carrying bodies, killing victims, or fixing the grinder. He always saw the preparation or the aftermath. Yet never once had he seen Bim actually eat one of his victims.

He has considered asking Bim if he could watch many times, but he never ended up entertaining the idea. However, now that they were in a relationship, Google felt slightly more confident in bringing up the topic.

“Bim?” He asked one day. They were both alone in the common room. It was late at night and most of the others had either gone to bed or were elsewhere in the compound. The pair was on the couch, Google sitting upright with his laptop on the coffee table in front of him, and Bim was leaning against the arm of the couch with his feet on Google's lap.

“Yeah, Blue?”

There was a pause while Google considered what exactly he was supposed to say. How he was going to word a request like this. “I'd like to, if it is alright, I'd like to… watch you eat your next victim.”

Bim paused and raised his eyes from his phone to look towards Google. “Well, that's new,” he said, “and how come you didn't ask this before?”  
Google faltered a bit before answering. “I felt it would be… strange. That you'd think me weird, for wanting to watch.”

“Please, I don't think watching me eat people is nearly as weird as actually being the one to eat people,” Bim said. He put his phone in his pocket and jumped to his feet before grabbing Google's hand and pulling him up from the couch. “You don't have to worry about it. Come on, I already have a target lined up. You can even help me out.”

They sought out Bim's chosen victim. A minor figment who worked as a waiter at some generic restaurant in the city. He was slightly attractive, but in that bland, basic kind of way. Someone nobody would miss, not really. As soon as he walked out of the back of the restaurant, the pair grabbed him.

He was dead quickly. With the combined effort from both Bim and Google, the man was nothing more than a corpse on the ground in no time. Google effortlessly grabbed the body and slung it over his shoulder, and they made their trek home. They had to be careful not to be seen. Minor characters going missing wasn't uncommon, but the two needed to give themselves plausible deniability. Anyone could assume, but nobody could accuse unless there was solid evidence and definite witnesses. Dark wouldn't be happy if they got caught with a dead body. It would just be one more thing he had to deal with.

Eventually they made it safely back to Ego Inc. and to Bim's room. Google dropped the body onto the ground. It landed with a thump, limbs twisted at unnatural angles.

Bim kneeled beside the dead man and ran a hand down his arm. “Sometimes I cook them, and sometimes I don't,” he said to Google, looking up at him. “But I have a feeling you were looking for a show today, so…”

He gave Google a big grin that bordered on mad, before he leaned over and ripped into the man's neck with his teeth. Google stepped back in surprise at the suddenness of it, as blood splattered across Bim's face and the ground. The feeling of… something, jolted through his body and he moved forward again to watch more closely.

Bim gave him another smile, this time with blood staining his face and mouth. Google figured he had to be at least slightly fucked up if he was finding this attractive. Bim dove back into his meal, digging his fingers into the gaping wound before pulling it apart. Blood was everywhere now- on Bim’s face, his shirt, his hands. It was pouring out of the arteries in the man's neck and pooling around his body on the floor.

Google watched, enraptured, as Bim tore into the flesh. He lowered himself to the floor so he was no longer standing, and sat cross-legged across from Bim. Bim was making small noises as he feasted, a combination of ferocious growls, small whines, and groans of pleasure escaping his mouth

Google would be lying if he said he wasn't relishing in those sounds.

“Are you into this?” Bim asked quietly, pulling back from his meal for a second. “Are you into watching me eat another human being?”

“Much more than I feel I should be.”

Bim licked his lips before grabbing Google's shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Google made a purring noise as he leaned closer to Bim. He could taste the blood on Bim's lips.

“We're two fucked up people, aren't we?” Bim said after pulling back. 

“As if either of us could truly be counted as people,” Google responded. He reached his hand up to wipe the blood off his mouth but only succeeded in smearing it across his cheek. Bim chuckled in response before digging his teeth back into his meal.

Google leaned forward to watch, fascinated. Bim was like a wild predator, tearing apart his prey. The show host was usually so put together. He was always pristine suits and bright, charming smiles. Seeing him like this was so different. It really did show another side of him. And it also brought out another side of Google, too. One he wasn't entirely sure what to do with.

He was an incredibly violent ego. Many Ipliers were, it was in their nature. However, some tended to be worse than others, and Google typically fell under that category. He was not above murder. It didn't matter what the reason was. Maybe it was a strategic assassination of an enemy or their loved one. Perhaps it was just to come closer to completing his secondary objective. Sometimes it was for petty personal reasons. But no matter the reason, it was always calculated and careful, and very clean. More so than any of the other Ipliers, whose murders usually ended up being loud, messy, and very public.

Yet watching Bim like this, it made him want to go wild. Loose himself. Who cared about the consequences, anyways? The Ipliers were untouchable, nothing can break the powerful grasp they had on the realm. Rarely did anybody publicly say something negative about them for fear of being mercilessly slaughtered, or getting their reputation destroyed by the endless blackmail the Ipliers have somehow managed to collect. So what would be stopping him from going out there right now and just, disemboweling someone, and leaving their body in the street for anyone to find?

He wasn't used to feeling this reckless. Bim always had this effect on him. Whenever he was around him, it was like all of his logic had been turned off. He always found himself more willing to get roped into stupid ideas and less likely to think things through. However, it hadn't ever been as extreme as this. Looking at Bim, he could feel his hunger. It made him… it made him want to eat too.

That was a new one.

Google didn't even have to eat. He was a robot. Yet something made him reach forward…

Bim only glanced up slightly before continuing tearing apart his meal. He was hunched over now like some kind of feral animal, snarling as be dug into the flesh. The man's neck was ravaged by now, and now his shoulder and arm was being attacked.

Google ripped off a piece of flesh before joining his beloved in the feast.

If the others saw them hauling the massacred corpse through the halls, with their faces and clothes painted in blood, well, they didn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end. Gore has never bothered me all that much but actually writing it is a bit different. This was more of an experiment than anything. I've never really written something like this before. It's fun, maybe when October rolls around I could do more creepy stories.


End file.
